Catch Me If You Can
by LookAtMyPenName
Summary: I've been on the run for a while now. Yes, it's weird that I have a hell hound following me, and that I happen to have mind powers. But that doesn't mean I'm dangerous, right? Yeah, try convincing that to Sam and Dean Winchester, all the while having a gun pointed right in your face. *Rated for language and possible M content later*
1. Chapter 1

**_I've had this idea for a story in my head for a while now, and finally decided to write it out. Let me know what you think and if I should keep going. Thanks! :)_**

* * *

You get used to wandering after so many years of actually doing it. After a while a life on the run starts to feel almost... Normal... As crazy as that sounds. But, that's me... To get the introductions over and done with my name's Lori Greer, and no I have no idea why my life is the way it is.

I'd always known I was... Different... From the time I was old enough to walk and talk, and was placed in foster care, I knew. I just didn't fit in with any other kids. In school, I was a loner, not popular and had no friends, the type that sits alone during lunch at the farthest table away from any social interaction possible. Most people just claimed I was shy. "Oh you'll grow out of that." they said, but... Yeah you can kinda guess that I didn't.

If it wasn't bad enough that I knew there was something weird about me, when I turned six _it _showed up. This... _Thing_... Creature, looked a lot like a dog or wolf only a hell of a lot more terrifying. Like something from a horror movie, or your worst nightmare. Red eyes, coarse hair, and incredibly huge. And yeah you can imagine how traumatizing something like that might be to a six year old, that is... Until the mutant dog thing saved my life and completely tore apart some creep in a van that tried to kidnap me. After that, that animal was like my best friend. I'm twenty four now, and it still follows me.

It was after an encounter with what I learned was a "hunter" that this creature was a hell hound. To make a long story short that hunter was after me, don't ask me why I have no idea, but after placing a gun to my head, boom, there was my trusty little dog to protect me once again.

But anyways... Enough about that... My life was not something you'd call "normal" obviously. I'd been on the run since I was fourteen, took off from an abusive situation at a foster family's house, and had been on the road ever since.

Yeah I should probably mention the mind control thing... I picked up on it when I was twelve and realized that I could make people do what I wanted. Now, don't misinterpret, I'm not some psycho that makes poor unsuspecting victims fling themselves off bridges or crash their cars into trees or some crap like that. Actually, I kind of just use these abilities to help me survive. Like say... If I'm hungry and don't have any cash, it's easy enough to go up to someone and "request" a handful of cash or "request" that they buy me a damn hamburger or something. Needless to say that I'd actually spent a few nights in a five star hotel, honey moon suite, all thanks to some schmuck out there that lent me his credit card. But, I don't hurt people... That's the most important thing, even though I easily could... That's not something I would ever do.

So, that's me... Whatever I am. A twenty four year old girl with a hell hound as a body guard, and mind powers that seemed to creep up on me from out of no where. And for all of this time I never once complained, it definitely could have been a lot worse. There are hundreds of runaways out there that weren't nearly as lucky as me. And, like I said, you grow accustomed to life on the run, to the point that it actually seems somewhat exciting.

But, things change... And my life started to take a crazy and unexpected turn when I ran into... _Them_. Jeez, don't even get me started on those two brothers. The Winchesters', yeah... I'm sure you've heard of them.

It was a seemingly normal day, hot and muggy in this little Georgia town I'd managed to make my way to after another three weeks on the road. I was exhausted, hungry, and just wanted to find a nice quiet diner and then a place to sleep for the night when I saw them the first time.

No one would think to look at these two young twenty something guys and assume that they could be dangerous, that they would figure out there was something weird about you and automatically stick a gun in your face. Seriously, who would think that? They looked normal enough, both were equally, well... Hot, okay I'll say it, they were hot... And there they were driving up in a classic car with seventies rock blaring from the radio. Even I'll admit that for a second I had to pause and gawk at them. But, hot guys in a nice car wasn't something that normally got my panties in a twist, so I kept on walking as they drove past and flew to a stop in the parking lot of the diner I was heading straight for. By the time I reached the door they were already inside, sitting in a booth while the tall one was playing around on a laptop in front of him.

I slipped past, paying them no mind, because why would I, as I went to the ladies room. Walking for practically three weeks without stopping left me dirty and just all around nasty, so as soon as I hit the bathroom I was right at the sink washing my face.

Someone like me, who as I came to realize over the years, was being hunted; had to change up her look more than a dozen times. It had gotten to the point I couldn't even remember what my natural hair color was anymore. Right now, it was dark brown, uncomfortably long and just barely touched my waist. I needed a haircut, but I'd spent the last few years with short hair and since I liked to change up my look, left it like this. But, since I changed my look so often I guess it would require another haircut and color change.

If only it was that easy to change your face though, right? Oh sure I did little things like wear fake glasses every now and then, cover over my freckles with makeup and wear colored contacts to change my normally gray eyes to brown or blue... But that's not exactly James Bond disguises now is it? But, it had been over a year since I'd had a run in with a hunter, so I figured I must've been doing something right.

So, since the yuck was washed off my face, I took a good look at my tank top and jeans, noticing how they weren't exactly presentable. Guess that meant I'd be "requesting" from some nice person out on the street to lend me some new clothes money, cause my duffel, like a dumb ass that I was, got left behind at my last motel and I had absolutely nothing to call my own except for the gross clothes on my back. So, first thing's first after I ate something, I was gonna acquire some cash, buy some clothes and then find a motel some where so I could take a shower and get some sleep. Why I chose to travel to the deep south during the middle of scorching hot summer was beyond me. It certainly wasn't the best idea I'd come up with lately, and my sweaty face and chest was proof of that.

But, whatever, this diner had air conditioning, so I left the bathroom and made it back out front, finding the only empty booth just happened to be right behind leather jacket, and sasquatch.

As I passed I couldn't help but notice leather jacket eyed me up and down and gave a nice flirtatious smile. And I don't care who you are, what kind of girl you might be or how accustomed that girl might be to having attention, you couldn't _not _want to giggle like a school girl when someone that good looking actually noticed you. I just barely managed to flinch a smile back, my face as hot as fire, as I slid into the booth behind him.

The diner was pretty jammed pack with a lunch crowd, so I sat back and waited for my waitress to make her way over. And yeah, I know it's a shit thing to do, but I couldn't help but try to listen to these two guys conversation. I don't know what it is, but for some odd reason they peaked my interest.

For the most part they didn't really talk all that much, until the tall one with the laptop let out a long deep sigh.

"Look, I'm just not finding anything, Dean-" He said, ah... So leather jackets name was Dean. "If he's in this area... I'm not seeing it."

"He's gotta be, all signs pointed to it." Dean replied, and I felt my brows raise at how low and gruff his voice happened to be. "What about all those electrical storms, huh?"

"It's the south, storms aren't all that uncommon down here, man." Sasquatch sighed again. "Okay, I know that you wanna track this thing down, so do I... After what happened to dad... I just-"

"_Don't_," Dean cut him off, his tone had shifted. "Bring up dad, Sam."

"We gotta talk about it sometime. You can't keep holding all of this in... He's gone now, and you can't keep bottling everything up like it's not bothering you."

Okay, maybe I shouldn't have been listening to their conversation, considering, by the sounds of it; their dad obviously died recently. At least that's what I was gathering from all of that. So, I shook it off and smiled up at my waitress as she stopped at my table.

"What can I get you, sweetie?" She asked, pulling her pencil from behind her ear.

"Any specials today?" I answered, not bothering to look at the menu.

"Chicken 'n dumplings, or the club sandwich."

Bleck, none of those sounded appealing. "I'll just have a burger with fries and a coke, thanks."

She jotted it down and passed me a smile. "Coming right up."

Well, it was definitely nice being able to sit back and relax in the A/C and rest my tired feet. And, at a quick glance outside I could see Max, my hell hound, resting under the shade of a tree just near the parking lot. Don't ask why I called him Max, but he needed a name and it was the first thing that popped into my head. Thankfully no one could see my puppy, except me of course. About a year ago I really sat down and researched hell hounds, and even though there was enough lore and stories to knock you flat on your ass, the one thing that was pretty consistent with all of them; was that the only people who could see a hell hound, was either someone who sold their soul to a demon, a demon itself, or maybe even celestial beings. Now, one might think it would be kind of stupid to believe all that crap, but when you start developing mind powers as a kid and have an actual beast of hell following you around protecting you, all of that other crazy stuff starts to seem less crazy.

Of course I wanted to know why I was so different, why exactly I had these weirdo powers and there was a hell hound following me around, but... How was I supposed to find out? It's not like I could just pick up the phone and call someone. So, just like everything else I pushed it aside and focused instead on wandering all over the country side, dodging hunters and overall just surviving.

Hunters, I came to find out, weren't to be taken lightly. Theirs wasn't a job most normal people would want, what with going around and killing monsters, ghosts and other scary ass things. But, they kept this planet safe... Heroes is what they were, even though they were hunting me too, I still considered them that. Of course there were some out there that were raging psychopaths, but thankfully I'd only encountered one or two of those over the years, and they were quickly disposed of by Max.

By the time I finally got my food, the guys sitting behind me had quieted down. The rest of my meal they didn't really say much else, but it was almost like I could sense an awkward tension in the air clouding around me like a heavy fog. That didn't happen often with me, but when it did... I knew that meant it was time to get the hell out. So, I boxed up the rest of my food and left the last of my cash on the table, then left the diner without so much as looking back at either of them.

When you're on the road as long as I had been, alone, you came to learn that you had to listen to every nagging feeling, or uncomfortable twisting in your gut. That had saved my ass so many times I couldn't even count them all. I wasn't sure why I was feeling it right then and there, with who I learned was Dean and Sam, behind me, but... It was unsettling.

So I started wandering down the busy Main street in town, stopping random pedestrians and eventually acquiring enough cash to get me a couple more tank tops and a pair of jeans and flip flops from a Walmart, with enough left over for a motel room by the end of the day. Yeah, it might've been easier for me to just use my mind juju on the motel clerk, therefore getting myself a free room for as long as I liked, but... I only resorted to that when it was absolutely necessary. I mean, it was bad enough that I was basically "stealing" peoples money, I didn't need to rip off businesses too.

But... As I left a little coffee shop after grabbing an iced tea to go; it was a little hard not to notice how that black classic car was parked right on the side of the road, with Sam and Dean sitting in the front. Coincidence maybe? Yeah, it must have been. This town wasn't very big, so I didn't pay any mind to them as I started off down the street. Not even a block away though I heard a low rumble of an engine and glanced over my shoulder just in time to see that damn car creeping its way along a little ways behind me.

Uh... Okay, weird... Were they following me? I always found it funny how people never really noticed things like that, especially in tv shows. Here this stupid person was, walking down the street and didn't even notice that there's a creepy van, or some other person tailing them. But, I guess normal people weren't as paranoid as me and wouldn't have given it a second glance. Me though, yeah... I paid attention to everything, even if it was absolutely nothing. So it didn't take me long to conclude that yeah... These guys were definitely following me.

Yeah, great... Here I was thinking that just because these two guys were good looking, and Dean had given me that cute little smile that they were perfectly harmless. But of course they were probably serial killers or something, or weirdo pervs... Well, now it came time to give them the slip, which over all wasn't hard for me. My mind powers weren't the only thing I was gifted with, because if the occasion called for it, I could also be... Okay, yeah it sounds weird, but... I could become invisible.

I didn't like to do it very often, because for some odd reason it exhausted me to the point of collapsing most of the time. After I'd do it, I'd find myself laid up in bed for the next couple days trying to recuperate from it. But it was necessary sometimes if I didn't want Max chewing people apart and leaving a shredded bloody carcass behind.

So, I kept walking, keeping my pace normal and acting like nothing was out of the ordinary as I turned a corner onto a quiet side street and with a deep breath, a shot of pain flew through me and I knew I'd done it. Seconds later their car turned the corner but came to a dead stop as both boys started looking in every which direction once they realized I'd vanished.

"Dude," I heard Dean say from the drivers side since his window was down. "Where the hell did she go?"

Sam practically hung half way out the passenger window as he eyeballed every inch of the quiet street. "Uh... I don't know? Maybe she went into one of the buildings?"

"She couldn't have been that fast, Sammy. See, I told you there was somethin' weird about that chick."

I frowned at that, why the hell was I weird? I didn't even do anything, I was just sitting there minding my own business and eating my damn burger. What the hell did I do that would make him decide I was weird?

After another twenty seconds or so of them staring down the street, they finally peeled away and disappeared down another turn.

With another deep breath, I knew I was visible again, and my legs started to wobble beneath me. I needed to get to a motel, or else I was gonna fall down flat on my face out in the middle of the street. So I started walking again, making sure to stick to back alleys to stay out of site when I came across a dirty little motel just on the edge of town. I practically passed out while I waited for the guy behind the desk to give me my key, and by the time I unlocked the door to my room I fell inside and face planted on the bed just in time as things went dark.

* * *

I woke up after it was nightfall, and even though the sun was down it didn't make it any less hot and sticky here. And, just my luck the damn air conditioner in my room was busted, so I had to open the windows.

Max was patrolling the parking lot, pausing every now and then to sniff at the air before resuming with his pacing. Really, he came in handy... I could sleep at night and not have to worry about someone busting in and sawing my head off, or putting a bullet in my head.

After a long cold shower I changed into my clean clothes and flopped back on the edge of the bed and flicked on the tv. After channel surfing for a good minute or so I finally stopped it on a news broadcast about a slew of bodies that had been found just about three miles out from town, all of them with their throats ripped out and drained of blood.

I'd learned over the years after my encounters with hunters, that there were vampires roaming around out there... And I had to conclude that that must have been what killed those people this time around. I'd seen it before, and it wasn't pretty.

I was still weak... And... It would be incredibly stupid for me to go out there and check all of this out, but; after everything I'd been through over the years if there was something I could do to help out, I was gonna do it. I don't know, maybe it made me feel better. It made me feel less like some weird freak if I could go out there and do good deeds. And, it might make up for the fact that I had to steal from innocent people just to survive.

Yeah, it was stupid, but I'd actually gone to a couple of crime scenes like that, and had managed to track down the monsters responsible and have Max discard of them. It wasn't difficult really, I seemed to have a knack for it. But, it was late, and if I had learned anything about vampires over the years it was that they liked to hunt at night. So, maybe it would have been better to wait until morning?

I nodded in approval at that, and decided to wait until the sun was up before I went traipsing around a place that could be swarming with vampires. No, it wasn't like the movies or books, they didn't burst into flames or sparkle in the sunlight, but it was uncomfortable for them, which in turn would make it safer for me.

So since I had the rest of the night to wait out, I slipped on my flip flops and left my room, making a b-line for the soda machine just down a ways from my door. I'd just put the change in and was trying to decide what I wanted when I heard a familiar rumble of a vehicle pull into the parking lot.

With a quick glance to my right, my eyes went wide once I noticed it was the same black classic car with Sam and Dean in the front seat.

"Oh you've got to be freakin' kidding me." I said, then quickly ducked behind the machine.

Taking subtle peaks around, I watched as Dean climbed out from behind the wheel and jogged his way into the office while Sam stayed in the front seat, trying his best to read over what looked like a map with the dim light in the parking lot. Just my luck he happened to peel his eyes off it just long enough to take a quick glance in my direction, and I ducked back behind the machine with a cringe.

"Shit shit shit." I whispered quietly to myself.

I waited for a sound, footsteps, or something... But didn't hear anything, so with another quick peak around the machine I saw Sam had resumed with reading over the map.

Bah, thank god... He didn't see me, but if I were to climb out from my hiding spot long enough to run back for my room he'd definitely notice me. So, I didn't have a choice but to linger there, waiting for them to just go away already; when I heard the office door open again and Dean jumped back in the drivers seat. After firing up the engine, he backed away and started right towards me and I even more so slumped down in the shadows trying to avoid them.

"Yet again, I say... You've got to be freakin kidding me." I whispered, once I noticed they parked just outside the room right _next _to _mine_. "Are you _serious_?"

Max was observing from across the parking lot with his head tilted, wondering why I was hiding obviously. He didn't sense any danger, so at least that was a good thing, if he had; Sam and Dean would be nothing but chew toys by now.

After they'd climbed out of the car and grabbed their bags, Dean waved Sam on. "I'm gonna grab a coke."

Oh shit... What the hell was this? Some kind of cosmic joke at my expense? I ducked down even further, cringing the entire time as Dean waltzed his way over and stared up at the machine.

"Huh, lucky break-" He murmured to himself. "Free coke."

Oh great... Yeah, he was stealing my soda now. I listened as he pulled it out of its slot, cracked it open and took a few long gulps, then whistled his way to his room and stepped inside, slamming the door behind him. Just as I was about to emerge from my hiding place their door opened a second time and Sam stepped out.

Thunder grumbled in the distance and the smell of rain was on the air, so he made sure to stay under the awning as he pulled out his cell phone and started dialing. Before long, it was pouring down rain and I was getting soaked while he was nice and dry, all the while chattering to someone named Bobby. By the time he finally went back inside and _stayed_ inside, I was completely drenched and seething.

Well this day officially sucked ass! And not only that but I was gonna have to share a wall with these two guys I didn't know; that had been following me, and thought I was "weird". Awesome.

When I finally darted back towards my room, I had to crawl on the ground past their window since their curtains were open, and slither inside on my belly like a damn snake and kick the door closed. Yeah sure I could've just gone invisible again, but like I said, it weakened me and I still wasn't one hundred percent recovered from doing it earlier. Now, all I could do was lay on the floor with a puddle of rain water around me, staring at the ceiling with a scowl.

Maybe I was overreacting? I mean, I didn't know these guys, and yeah sure they were following me because I was weird, but that didn't mean they were dangerous, right? Oh who was I kidding? When was a situation like this ever not dangerous? Two guys don't just follow a random girl unless they had something bad in mind. So, that's why I decided to wait around until it was three in the morning and it was still pouring own rain, before I opened up my motel room door and noticed their curtains were finally drawn, and it was dark inside. All was silent and still, so safe guess was that they were both sleeping.

I darted straight for their car and peaked in the windows, not noticing anything suspicious right off. There wasn't much of anything, actually. It was remarkably clean in there, but for one half empty bottle of water. Next I went for the trunk, and with a deep breath, rose my hand and heard the lock snap open granting me access inside. Yeah, mind powers... Handy huh?

After making sure everything was still silent and still in their room, I stood and slowly started to open the trunk lid, feeling myself go stiff once I noticed the arsenal inside.

Shit... I took a step back. Oh... Damn... They were hunters. Sam and Dean were freakin' hunters! I recognized the variety of weapons in there, along with shot gun shells filled with rock salt, machetes and a cigar box filled with fake ids. How hadn't I figured that out before? Of course they were hunters? Why else would they think I was weird and start following me? Being hunters, they probably had a sixth sense for people or things that weren't normal. And I definitely wasn't normal.

Well things just went from awkward to incredibly terrible. If they were hunters, did that mean they were after me? No, wait... They weren't, because at the diner they'd mentioned tracking a "him". Last time I checked, I wasn't a him. But, that didn't mean they weren't still dangerous to me, because they definitely were. They'd already followed me once, there was no telling when they might track me down again, or something even worse happened. If I was smart I'd get the little of my things I actually had, and get the hell out of there; because how stupid would it be of me to stay in this damn town with two hunters _right _next door? Pretty damn stupid, that's for sure.

But... I was tired, I'd been on the road for weeks, I didn't want to go back on it already. And, there were vampires very near here that were killing people, and so far; it didn't seem that Sam or Dean had stumbled onto that yet.

My brows raised... Maybe I could give them a nudge in that direction? They could go out there and take out those vamps, and I could stay in my room for a couple days getting some much needed rest. Yeah, that might work, so... I darted for a newspaper stand just outside the motel office, dropped in the change and yanked the door open, grabbing that mornings paper and flicking through the pages until coming to the story I'd watched earlier on the news. After tearing it out I rushed to their door and let out a deep breath. This was risky, and stupid, and all around ignorant on my part, but I slid the article under their door; then ran back into my room and found myself waiting by the window, hiding behind the curtains, for morning to come around.

I'd fallen asleep with my face smashed against the table when I heard voices coming from outside which instantly made me snort awake. Yet again, I just barely shifted the curtains enough that I could peak outside and noticed Sam and Dean heading for their car.

"Who would've done that, dude?" Dean asked, and in his hand was the article I'd slipped under the door. "Someone's gotta be following us."

"I don't know," Sam shrugged, pushing his shaggy hair from his eyes. "Yeah, it's kinda weird, but... If someone actually gave us that article showing that there's vamps near here... Well, maybe we don't need to freak out."

"Oh yeah sure, that makes sense-" Dean retorted sarcastically. "Someone's followin' us, and not just anyone, someone that knows we're hunters... Remind me again why I shouldn't be freakin' out over that?" Sam only flattened his lips, giving what I could only describe was a bitch face right back at him. "You know it's probably a trap right? Those vamps somehow found out we're in town, and slipped that paper under our door trying to lure us out there so they can trap us."

"Maybe," Sam replied. "But, if that's the case then at least we'll be prepared for it. At any rate, we can't sit back and do nothing while there's people getting slaughtered out there."

Sighing deeply, I rested my forehead against the window as I watched them climb in the car and speed away. Well, at least that was done. They could take out those vampires, and I didn't have to worry about them coming after me for the moment. Maybe now I could finally get some damn sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thanks to everyone who faved and followed, as well for the review. **_

* * *

I had peace and quiet in my motel room for the entire day, and after a quick trip to the drug store, I practically pranced my way back inside and headed straight for the bathroom.

After laying my bag down on the sink, I started sifting through it until I pulled out a box of hair color, a pair of scissors and a brush. Seeing is that I'd been semi "made" the day before by those pesky brothers, I knew I needed to change my look again. So after a quick dye job, red this time, and hacking off about four inches from my hair and giving myself bangs, I sat back and admired my fine work.

Huh, ya know if things were different, if I wasn't constantly having to run for my life, I could have made a decent hair stylist.

Next came my makeup, as I lined my eyes and coated on some mascara, finishing with a nice pink lip gloss. Yeah, I looked a lot different than the day before when I saw them at the diner. Yesterday I was sweaty, gross, and my hair was frizzy from the humidity, not to mention dark brown. I hoped what I did right now would be enough of a change that if I was unfortunate enough to run into them a third time, they wouldn't recognize me.

Now came food, I was starving, and instead of returning to that same diner I wandered around until coming to a little place on Main street that had outdoor tables covered with umbrellas. It was nice, and there was just enough people crowded around there that I could easily hide amongst them. Not that it mattered, I hadn't seen their car since earlier that day when they left to go take care of the vampires.

For a second, after I'd ordered my food and sat back to relax, I halfway felt... Worried... Stupid of me yeah, I didn't know these guys, but for all I knew I might have just sent them right out there to get ripped apart.

I grabbed my drink and took a sip... Nah... They were fine. They were hunters. Hunters weren't these weak wimpy guys, they had to be tough or else they would get their asses handed to them in a sling. I'm sure they were fine.

Unless... Unless they hadn't been hunting long, and didn't have many kills under their belts? If that was the case, then what could be a nest of vampires might have been too much for them?

Nah... I sat back again and took another sip. With a trunk full of weapons like that, they'd have to know their way around a monster. I was freaking out over nothing, and besides... It wasn't any of my business. Like I'd thought a hundred times since I sat down at that outdoor restaurant, I didn't even know these guys, it wasn't my problem because uh, yeah... They were kind of following me after all.

Once I got my food I'd only managed to take a few bites before I sat back, suddenly realizing my appetite had vanished.

Dammit... Those two idiots... I was going and worrying about two perfect strangers who would probably end up shooting me in the face once they found out what I was capable of. I was worrying to the point my hunger vanished, and now I couldn't stop anxiously shifting in my seat.

"Assholes." I said, then stood from the table and laid the cash down to pay my tab, and hit the road.

I knew where the kills had happened outside of town, but not where the vampire nest happened to be. They weren't stupid, I knew they wouldn't be camped out near where they dumped their victims; so I started walking, or well... Running, if you wanna get specific, and eventually left town all together.

Max was trotting along beside me, and once I was free and clear from anyone that might have been watching I stopped to catch my breath.

"Those vampires are out here somewhere," I said, halfway to myself and halfway to Max. "We gotta find them, boy."

Thankfully, whatever gifts I possessed made it relatively easy to track down anything that wasn't natural. There was a certain hum to the air, a shift or something, that would let me know I was getting close. Almost like standing too close to a giant engine that was running and vibrating the ground around you. Eventually I ended up finding myself walking through thick dense forest, swatting mosquitoes and tripping over limbs and rocks as I made my way closer to that ever growing hum.

They were out here somewhere, the vampires... And the completely dead silence surrounding me told me they weren't far off. Silence was a bad bad thing out in the middle of a forest, it let you know that there were predators near by; and whatever animals there might have been was hiding to avoid them. When I came to a small clearing, with a dirt road that led off in the opposite direction, I moved to a stop at seeing the boys car.

Okay well at least I knew they were skilled enough to track these vampires to the woods, that told me something. Who knows, they were probably perfectly fine and here I was out in the middle of no where getting eaten alive by bugs, going to rescue two strange guys that didn't even need rescued. But that feeling in my gut was still there telling me that something was wrong, which meant I wouldn't be able to walk out of there with a good conscience if I didn't at least make sure they were alright. So I kept going on past their car and in the direction I had been traveling, eventually coming to another small clearing with an old dilapidated farm house directly in the middle of it. In the distance there was a barn and a creaking windmill that was twirling in the breeze. The house, by the looks of it, wouldn't have been safe for their nest; it was barely standing any longer, so I moved closer to the barn and slowed my steps once I heard voices from the inside.

For some odd reasons vampires couldn't smell me coming, lucky break right? So I moved closer as Max kept close and followed me over to a partially boarded up window, taking a peak inside.

I saw five figures right off, moving about the room. Some were drinking some kind of alcohol and getting frisky with each other, another looked like he was patrolling and keeping guard. It didn't take long to see what he might have been guarding. Sam and Dean were tied to two posts in the center of the floor, and each looked like they'd gone ten rounds with the freakin' hulk. Sam's head was bleeding down onto his face, Dean's eye was bruised and lip was split, but at least they were both conscious... And of course, alive, thankfully.

Okay mind powers or not, there was no way I could bust in there and take on five vampires by myself and successfully rescue these guys. And, I couldn't very well have Max go in there and take them out for me. Once Sam and Dean were free they'd probably try and find a way of killing my poor puppy, and I couldn't have that.

This... Was probably the stupidest thing I was ever gonna do in my entire freakin' life of doing stupid things.

With a deep breath I rounded the back of the barn, trying to find some way of getting inside, coming across the rickety door that was barely hanging by its hinges.

"Stay," I whispered, holding my hand out to Max who immediately snorted in protest. "Stay, Max. You can't follow."

He reluctantly laid down and didn't budge as I slipped inside the door and found myself in what was left of a room filled with old rusted farm tools.

Swallowing a knot in my throat, I grabbed the closest thing that could be used as a weapon, which was a sickle that was barely attached to its handle anymore, and kept moving. It was better than nothing, and hopefully would be sharp enough to actually slice off a few heads... Or... At least sharp enough to cut the ropes that kept Sam and Dean tied down.

The farther I moved towards the main room where they were kept, the more my nerves kept flaring up on me. Doing something like this was different when I had Max there to back me up. He could rip up an entire nest of vampires before they even knew what hit them. Myself however, was limited. Yes, I had my abilities or whatever, but the only thing I knew how to do with them was manipulate peoples minds. I'd never even attempted to use them to hurt someone, that thought scared me honestly.

Once I reached the entrance to the main area, I crouched down behind a couple bails of straw, and peered inside. Two of the five vampires were clearly distracted by trying to suck each others faces off, another one was laying in a makeshift hammock with his liquor bottle in hand, the other two were circling Sam and Dean.

"How many more of you are coming?" One asked, directing that question to Dean. "How many more are we gonna be expecting?"

Surprisingly, Dean actually chuckled. "Man you think I would actually tell you that?"

"You better," The vamp went on, moving closer to Sam now whose head was bobbing back and forth. "If you don't want to watch your brother being eaten alive."

I shuddered after that, feeling my stomach twist. These boys didn't have long... As soon as the vampire was through questioning them, they'd be turned into meals for these assholes.

Sam was closest to me, and if I was extremely careful and quiet, there was a possibility I could sneak over and cut his ropes, especially since it was Dean that was being questioned. With all the farm equipment and bails of hay, I might have been okay, and seeing is that I didn't have any other options, I started crawling.

"We're alone," Dean finally answered, casting a panicked glance to his brother but then spotting me peaking up from behind a bail of hay. "It's just us." After he saw me, he quickly looked back up at the vamp. "Look, really... We're alone. It's just me and my brother."

The vampire started circling him. "If there's two of you, there's bound to be more. You damn hunters travel in fucking packs."

Dean snickered, trying his best to keep the vamps eyes on him. "Packs, huh? Yeah well, maybe... But... Not us. Me and my brother work alone."

I carefully moved out from my hiding spot and slithered over to where Sam was, and started sawing at the binds on his wrists. After I heard them snap, I placed the end of the sickle in his hand and crawled back to hide. He was fully awake now, and gripped the sickle tightly, then passed a subtle nod to his brother.

Seconds later just as the vamps back was turned Sam suddenly pounced and with a quick swipe his head went flying. Next he darted for Dean and started sawing the ropes until he was free.

By now every other vamp was coming at them, and I cursed lightly because they had one weapon, and were two against four. Yet again I grabbed the nearest thing to me that could be used as a weapon, which was a pitchfork, then jumped up from my hiding spot and darted for one of the vamps, running him through and pinning him to the barn wall. Big mistake on my part, because before long I was tackled by another one, and within seconds felt my stomach getting torn into as the lights went out.

* * *

When I finally started to come to, it didn't take me long to realize I was handcuffed and couldn't move. The ache in my stomach was gone, I knew I'd already healed because that was just something else I was granted with; the ability to heal quickly. But, because my body had taken the time to heal the wound in my stomach, I was weak again; enough so that I didn't stand a chance at busting out of the handcuffs.

I figured that once my eyes opened, I'd find that I was still in that barn, and the vamps had bested all of us; but once I heard voices I knew I was wrong about that.

"Dean," I recognized the voice as being none other than Sam's. "She saved our life... Is this really necessary."

"We don't know what she is, Sammy," Dean replied, and I heard footsteps across wherever we were. "She could be dangerous."

My eyes finally parted as I realized I was handcuffed to a bed. Normally, kinky, but this time not so much.

"Well, look who's up," Dean went on, stomping towards me. "Have a nice nap?"

I swallowed, looking up at him and tried to get my blurred vision to clear. "What... What the hell..."

"Yeah, that's kinda my thoughts too," Dean sneered. "And, uh... Nice makeover, almost didn't recognize you as that chick from the diner."

Glancing past him, my eyes settled on Sam whose forehead was creased in what I could only guess was doubt. Not to mention that the guy had some eyes that could definitely challenge any sad puppy out there.

"Why am I handcuffed?" I asked, forcing myself to sit up.

"That wasn't the plan," Dean continued. "You see, after you got attacked we brought you back here thinkin' maybe we'd stand a chance at patching you up before you bled to death, but... Can you imagine how surprised we were once we lifted your shirt and saw you were healed?"

"I, uh..."

"We know you're not a vamp, cause while you were out we checked those pearly whites of yours, so... What the hell are you?"

Sam sighed and stepped forward. "What my brothers' trying to say is that... We don't know what to think of you, or... What you are, or-."

"Or if I could be dangerous?" I added. "Yeah, I've heard this crap before. And nice, by the way, this is the thanks I get for coming out there and saving your asses."

Dean's eyes narrowed. "Wanna explain how you dodged us yesterday? What kinda weirdo crap do you got goin' on if you can become invisible?"

I tugged on the cuffs and shook my head. "You guys got it all wrong, I'm not dangerous."

"_What _the hell are you?" Dean repeated. "Answer the question."

When I didn't speak he shrugged and pulled a flask from his jacket, then unscrewed it and splashed water in my face.

"Bah!" I sputtered. "What the hell is that?"

"Holy water," Sam answered. "And seeing is that it didn't burn you... At least we know you're not a demon."

"A demon?!" I shrieked back. "No I'm not a demon!" I wiped my face with my free hand and figured I'd keep talking so they wouldn't repeat the damn question. "And... I don't know what I am... I'm human, I guess. I just... Ever since I was twelve I've had these abilities; I can't explain why or how, but... I do."

They were both skeptical of course, which I couldn't blame them for. I was weird, I wasn't normal; and to hunters I was probably considered fair game.

"Where were you born?" Dean asked. "What year?"

"1982," I answered. "And... I don't know where I was born. I was placed in foster care when I was a baby. Why?"

They didn't answer and instead Sam grabbed Dean by the jacket and pulled him aside.

"Listen I don't think she's one of the kids like me... She's a year older than me." Sam whispered, but I still heard it anyways. "At least... I don't think she could be."

"We did all the tests while she was out, Sammy-" Dean replied. "Not fazed by silver, holy water, she's not a vamp, she does seem to be human... Maybe there was another string of kids in 1982 that are like you?"

"If that's the case, Dean; we can't just keep her locked up like this... Especially since she helped us." They both gave me a quick glance. "I know I'm just going on instinct with this one, but... I don't think she's dangerous."

"So what are we supposed to do with her then? If she's really like you and the other kids, then-"

"Excuse me?" I cut through their conversation. "But I'm sitting right here." If at all possible I think they actually forgot that, as they turned and gaped at me. "Do you think you could maybe uncuff me? Please?"

Dean sniggered. "Oh I don't think so, sweetheart. Not til we figure some shit out."

A frown creased my face. "What do you think I'm gonna do? If I wanted you dead wouldn't I have let the vampires eat you?"

"So are you a hunter?" Sam asked, ignoring my question. "Is that how you knew about vamps?"

"No, I'm not a hunter but I've ran into a few throughout the years." I answered.

And I conveniently left out the fact that said hunters were actually coming after me.

"And you're the one that slipped that news article under our door?" Dean asked now.

"Yeah..." I nodded. "I knew there were vamps in the area, and figured you could take care of it... People were dying out there, and well... I can't exactly kill an entire nest of vamps on my own."

Also I left out that I sent them on that hunt so they would leave me alone, and wouldn't follow me anymore.

Sam shifted on his feet before looking at his brother. "Dean... I think we should let her go."

"I second that." I said, raising my free hand. "Please?"

But Dean didn't seem motivated to do that, as he stared down at me with a scowl.

"I don't know," He replied. "We still don't know what she is, or why she has these weirdo abilities."

Now I scowled at him. "Did you ever stop to consider that it's not any of your damn business why I have these abilities? I'm not hurting anyone, I've _never _hurt anyone and didn't plan to... So, what gives you the right to keep me locked up here for no good reason at all? What, you think just cause you're a hunter that you can do whatever the hell you want or kill whoever you want just cause they might be a little different than you?"

Dean's brows rose and he sneered. "Yep... Pretty much."

I stared at the cuffs now, completely seething, focusing what little energy I had left on them until they suddenly snapped unlocked and I was free. I'd barely managed to stand from the bed before Dean had his pistol pointed straight in my face.

"Don't move," He growled, the amusement on his face gone. "Or I'll blow your friggin' head off."

He expected me to cower, to suddenly throw up my hands and beg for him not to shoot me; but the one thing I don't do is beg... And, of course there's the thing about bullets not being able to kill me. I'd been shot before, hunters man, they liked to shoot first and ask questions later; and because of that I'd been shot more times than I could count, and I always healed.

"Go ahead." I said, raising my hand and tapping the middle of my forehead. "Put it right there. See what happens."

Yeah he definitely wasn't expecting that kinda response out of me, and I noticed his hardened expression crack slightly, his hand just barely lowering before he shook it off.

"I'm not playin'... I'll do it." He added.

"Okay," I shrugged, stepping closer until the barrel of his gun was pressed against my forehead. "Go ahead... Do it, but it'll be a waste of ammo... Cause bullets don't hurt me."

Sam's mouth was agape as he reached over and lowered Dean's arm. "Dude... Calm down, you're not gonna shoot her. She hasn't given us any reason _to _shoot her."

Dean's eyes locked with mine and stayed there for a good twenty seconds, and yeah... I could have easily used my abilities against him and messed with his mind, but... I didn't. Instead I only stood there with no expression what so ever, until he finally lowered his gun to his side.

"Fine, I won't shoot you, but... You're not leavin'." He said.

"Um, what? Why?" I replied.

"Cause like I've said a hundred times now, we don't know what you are... Yeah sure, maybe you did us a solid today, but that don't mean you're not gonna go out there and hurt someone."

Sam was rubbing his forehead by this point, clearly aggravated. "So, what're we gonna do then, Dean? Just keep her here in this motel room? Or take her out on the road with us?"

I snickered at that. "Look, guys- I'm not staying here, and you can't make me. So, unless you wanna waste your time by putting a couple bullets in me, I'm walking out that door. You seem like okay guys, if you get past the whole holding me hostage and wanting to kill me thing, I know you're just doing your jobs, but... I'm not a monster, therefore, I'm leaving."

Pushing past them, I started for the door and just managed to open it before Sam said, "Don't you wanna know why you're like this? Don't you have questions?"

Stopping, I stared outside at the motel parking lot with my heart suddenly racing. Of course I wanted to know why I was like this, I had a million questions. But I couldn't trust people, it was too risky. No, maybe there wasn't a way to kill me that I knew of, but... That didn't mean it would be fun having to constantly dodge threats. I'd had an entire year without any altercations, and if I just kept on traveling by myself, then... I'd be alone.

Jeez, alone... I hadn't really considered up until that moment just how awful being alone was. Especially since I'd been alone since I was fourteen.

"We might be able to help you out with that," Sam continued, and I couldn't turn around. "Cause, uh... I kind of have abilities too, and... I know it might be a long shot, but maybe the reason you're the way you are, is the same reason why I'm the way I am."

Finally I glanced back at him from over my shoulder. "What kind of abilities?"

He moved past his brother and gave a small smile. "I have premonitions, of well... Not so good things that are gonna happen in the future."

"So like death visions or something?" I questioned.

He nodded. "Yeah, I guess you could say that. So you see, I know what it's like to be different and be to confused over it. And... I know how scary it can be too."

"And you don't have any idea why you're like that?"

Dean let out a sigh and pursed lips, not looking at all happy that Sam was sharing this information with me.

"The only thing we know is that it's got something to do with a demon. And... Some kind of plans he has for kids like us." Sam replied.

"And you don't know what those plans are?"

"Nope," Dean answered, putting his gun back in his jacket. "We don't."

"But we're gonna find out," Sam quickly added. "So, if there's a chance you and me are the same... Well... The best chance you got at learning anything is through us."

I stepped back in the room and closed the door a second time. "So... What am I supposed to do? Just go with you guys and hope you don't turn on me again?"

Sam smiled faintly. "I don't think that'll happen because I don't think you're evil..." Now he paused. "Wait, we don't even know your name."

"It's Lori... Lori Greer."

Yet again he smiled, his puppy eyes working their charms. "Well, nice to meet you. I'm Sam Winchester, and that's my brother Dean."

Something told me that I was gonna end up regretting this hasty decision.


	3. Chapter 3

I was right... I did end up regretting this decision and it didn't even take two days. It was awkward and uncomfortable being around these two guys, one of which was still wanting to blow my brains out. Dean wasn't what you would call a trusting individual. Sam was nice, although there was a look in his eyes too that told me he didn't trust me either.

For the record, when Sam claimed he wanted me to stick around, it wasn't so much traveling with them from town to town or wherever they might have been going; it was mainly just sticking in one place for longer than a couple days while they continued to dig around trying to find this so called demon. So, I was still in my own motel room, they were still in theirs, and we'd talk every now and then or actually go eat at the diner together.

From what I gathered so far, they were hunting this demon that killed both their parents, their dad just recently within the last couple weeks as a matter of fact. And this demon was the one that had something to do with kids Sams' age that all had different abilities. But of course they didn't know why they had something to do with this demon, or why all of them had abilities in the first place.

But as Dean had mentioned a good dozen times since I stuck around, I didn't fit the "pattern". Meaning I wasn't born in 1983, and talking about nursery fires with people pinned to the ceilings or something crazy like that. As I'd told them, I didn't know my real parents, I didn't know anything _about _my real parents... Not even their names, so... Sam had taken it upon himself to start digging for information on me, trying to scrounge up anything he could find on my birth parents.

"So," Sam said, sitting across from me in a diner booth. "I found a little bit about you, Lori, but... It's not much."

Dean ceased with inhaling his burger, and I was surprised he hadn't unhinged his jaw by this point to pack more in his mouth. "What'd you find?"

"Well, like I said it's not much, but... She was born May 2nd 1982 in, get this, Lawrence Kansas, and her birth mother, whose name isn't listed unfortunately, gave her up for adoption."

Dean sat up straight, with his cheek bulging. "Lawrence? What the hell... That can't be a coincidence...Not to mention that she's _exactly_ one year older than you, Sam... What about the baby daddy?"

"No father listed, so... There's no way of knowing who he might be."

I shrugged, and shoved a french fry in my mouth. "Sorry, guys; but that doesn't exactly solve any of the mystery."

"Nope," Dean replied, letting out a nice deep belch. "It don't, but... Doesn't mean we can't find something else." Pausing, he eyeballed his plate. "You thinkin' what I'm thinkin', Sammy?"

"Yeah, probably-" Sam sat back, closing his laptop. "I think we need to take a trip to Lawrence."

My eyes shifted from Sam to Dean over and over again. "Okay, well... Have a nice trip, guys. It was nice meeting you."

"Uh," Sam chuckled faintly. "Lori, I think it'd be a good idea if you came with us."

I immediately shook my head. "No... Just cause I agreed to stick around here these last few days doesn't mean that I'm gonna start going on road trips with you guys. I need to just keep movin' on by myself."

"Why?" Dean returned. "Not that I want you taggin' along with us or anything, but why exactly do you think you gotta go on by yourself?"

Sitting back, I scowled at both of them. "Let's just say that you guys aren't the only hunters that's wanted to blow my head off. Apparently I'm freaky enough to warrant being hunted. Even though I've said a million times that I don't hurt anyone, and I never would, you hunters just don't know when to quit."

Sam gave me his sad puppy eyes. "Lori, not all hunters are like that. Me and my brother..."

"Don't trust me," I interrupted. "Which is okay, I get it. I don't trust you either. Which is why we shouldn't be traipsing all over the countryside together."

"Alright, fine... Let's make a little deal then, okay?" Sam nodded. "You come with us to Lawrence, and we'll see what we can find out about your birth mother, and then... Afterwards, if you wanna go your own way... You can."

Seriously, why were they so adamant about this? I was a perfect stranger, one that they didn't trust no less... Why would they actually want me to tag along for this ride? Unless, they didn't feel threatened by me. Which was probably the case. They probably figured that if I tried anything then they could just kill me and be done with it. Little did they know, but... To my knowledge there wasn't a way to kill me. Bullets didn't work, neither did being stabbed or choked... God, my life sucked... It was sad that I had actually experienced all of that in the ten years I'd been on the road alone.

"Okay... I'll go with you to Lawrence, but after that... I'm gone." I finished.

"Deal." Sam smiled, while Dean only frowned in my direction.

* * *

After packing up our things I stood outside their car, an Impala is what they called it, and waited for them to get a move on. Since I had little belongings it didn't take me long to be ready, but these two guys were worse than women... They were slow.

Max had been lingering close by ever since I started hanging out with Sam and Dean, but still he didn't seem at all alarmed. Thankfully I knew my puppy could run fast, because it wasn't the first time I'd hitched a ride with someone and he was left to gallop his way beside the vehicle. I still hadn't told the brothers about my hell hound, it just didn't seem like a very brilliant move on my part to do it. I'd tell them, and then they'd go and kill the one and only friend I'd had my entire life, and of course the only thing that was wanting to protect me.

Once they finally came out of their motel room and threw their duffels' in the trunk, we got started on our little trip together. And I can say without a shadow of a doubt that it was the most uncomfortable moment of my life. All I could do was sit in the backseat staring up at them, my eyes darting from man to man back and forth, wondering when the time would come that they'd decide I was too dangerous to trust and try to stab me in the neck. Yes, like I'd said I couldn't be killed that way, but... It didn't mean it didn't freakin' hurt! Plus, it didn't just hurt physically, it was pretty damn demoralizing too. Picture it, being a kid and having people hate you for no good reason at all, and then growing up and it still stayed just the same; traveling from place to place for years at a time and having no one to confide in or talk to. It's not a lot of fun I'll tell you that much. Yeah sure, you adjust over time, but it never really get's much easier.

But since I was so uncomfortable the drive felt as though it took forever; and by the time we actually pulled into Lawrence Kansas I was ready to jump up and down.

I wasn't sure where we were heading to first, so when we pulled to a stop in front of a two story house on a quiet street, I cocked a brow.

"Where are we?" I asked, leaning forward to get a better look at the house.

"A friends." Sam answered, trying to pass me one of his usual little smiles that said everything was fine. "She might be able to help us."

Alarms were buzzing in my head by this point, telling me that I shouldn't go in there and to just get out of the car and run away; but for some odd reason I didn't. Instead, I followed Sam and Dean up the side walk and up the front porch steps, before Dean cleared his throat and pounded his fist on the door.

Seconds later it swung open and a woman revealed herself, and she didn't look at all surprised to see them standing there. Myself however, once she took a gander at me, well... Her face fell blank.

"I figured you boys would be showin' up again." She said.

"Hey, Missouri," Sam said, nodding. "Sorry to barge in unannounced, but-"

"You're lookin' for more answers," She sighed. "C'mon in." As soon as we were inside and she closed the door, her eyes fell up to mine. "Oh honey," She said, her face creased in concern. "You poor thing."

I felt myself inching backwards towards the door. "Um, what?"

"All of this time," She continued. "Runnin' and runnin', all alone... I'm so sorry."

Dean cleared his throat loudly, interrupting the awkward moment thankfully. "Yeah, look, uh... We kinda need to know what all you can pick up from Lori here. We're tryin' to find some info on her, why she's got-"

"Her abilities," Missouri cut in. "Yeah, I know what you're thinkin', Dean. You're thinkin' that she's the same as Sam, but... She ain't."

"I'm not?" I replied, my eyes wide.

"No, baby-" She took my hand. "Whatever caused your abilities is much more powerful than whatever caused Sam's... It ain't the same thing." She eyed me up and down. "Sam's just got his premonitions, but you... What you've got goes much farther than that."

Sam shifted on his feet, staring down at me. "So... She's not connected to me and the other kids like me? Not at all?"

"I didn't say that," She released my hand and led us into her sitting room. "I'm just sayin' that whatever has caused her abilities is different than yours, but... She's still connected to you and the other children, somehow."

"How can you tell?" Dean questioned, and immediately Missouri glared at him.

"It's the same feeling, but not the same as well," She answered. "With Sam there's... There's something dark... With Lori, there's somethin' darker. I'm not sure how they're connected, but they are."

We all three sat in unison on the sofa, completely stiff. "So... Lori, is she..."

Yet again she cut Dean off. "She ain't evil, boy... Can't you tell? Look at her, the girl's got a kind heart so you can stop wantin' to stick your knife in it."

My lips opened and closed in surprise, but no words could come out. Instead, I took a quick glance at Dean then scooted a couple inches away and closer to Sam.

"Okay," Sam shook off what just happened. "Is there anything you can pick up on that has to do with her birth mother? Lori was put up for adoption when she was a newborn."

Missouri eyes fell to the coffee table where Dean was contemplating putting his feet on it. Another hard cold glare from her quickly made him stop.

"She's still livin'... I can tell you that much, but... I don't know her name, sweetie."

"Does she still live in this town?" I asked. "Because this was where I was born apparently."

After closing her eyes she let out a few deep breaths before her shoulders drooped. "Oh dear... Honey, I'm afraid I don't got good news when it comes to your, mom."

"What'd you mean?" Dean replied.

"I don't know," Missouri stood and ringed her hands in front of her. "All I'm pickin' up is that she's... She's not well... Not right in the head."

Dean leaned forward and rested his elbows on his knees. "If we could just get a name, there's a chance she's holed up in the mental hospital here in town, but..."

"All I'm gettin' is Andrea," Missouri chimed in. "That's all I can pick up."

Sam nodded. "Better than nothing I guess... So, now we go to the hospital I suppose."

"Hold it," I said, suddenly standing. "I don't think I wanna do that. Coming here with you guys was one thing, but... Actually meeting my birth mom? I don't think I'm ready for that, especially if she's a freakin' nut job. I mean, this woman gave me away when I was a baby... It's not like I'm exactly eager to go have a family reunion."

Missouri headed for the door. "I'll let you kids talk it out."

Once she was gone, Sam stood as well. "But, Lori... You heard what she said... You and I are connected somehow."

"No," I snorted. "What I heard was some crazy lady spewing out random gibberish... There's no way of knowing if anything she said is true."

"Actually," Dean said. "She's pretty damn accurate, so yeah chances are everything she said _was _true, Lori."

I sent a bitter dagger eyed stare in his direction and he only smiled sarcastically at me.

"Whatever... What's the point in this anyways? If my birth mom is nuts then it's not like she's gonna be able to tell us anything? And really, what could she tell us anyways? She probably doesn't know why I have these abilities, or anything like that, so-"

"You don't know that," Sam sighed. "Look, maybe this isn't important to you, but it's important to me. Because if you and I are connected somehow, and your mom could give us answers, I wanna know what it is. Because for all of this time I've been wondering why I'm like this, and there hasn't been anyone that can explain it... So, you can stay here if you want, but me and Dean," He started for the door. "We're heading to the mental hospital."

They both walked out of the sitting room and I bounded after them. "Fine! I'll go with you!"

Sam passed me another smile before Missouri met us at the front door.

"Come back if you need to," She said, then practically pushed Sam and Dean out onto the porch. "Give me and Lori a minute, please."

They were questionable, of course; but I really think the woman would bop them up side the head if they didn't listen. So... They jumped back in the Impala and waited.

"Okay, so... Why the alone time?" I asked.

Her expression turned serious. "That creature followin' you, Lori... You know where it comes from?"

I felt the blood drain from my face and I just barely managed a small nod. "Yeah... I heard it's a... A hell hound."

"You gotta know that a beast of hell ain't gonna be followin' you out of the goodness of its heart." She replied. "Someone _sent _that creature there to protect you, Lori... Someone cold and wicked."

"W-Who?" I stuttered back.

Sighing, she took hold of my hand. "Your father... Whoever he is. And let me tell you this... Don't try to find him, don't dig into that part of your life, honey... You don't want to. Just leave that alone."

"Then... Should I even go and talk to my birth mom?"

"She ain't gonna know nothing, honey... Her mind is too far gone." She released my hand. "Do you want some friendly advice?" The only thing I could do was nod with my heart in my throat. "Those two boys... They're good boys, and they can protect you from anything out there that might want to do you harm. I don't know yet why you're so different, Lori; but... If you wanna have any kind of life that ain't about running off on your own, alone... Then you need to stick it out with Sam and Dean. They can help you."

I passed a quick glance to the car and chuckled. "Are you kidding?"

"No, you're gonna need help in the future, Lori... If you keep goin' on your own... There's nothin' good that's gonna come from it. It very well might end up killing you, honey."

How the hell was I supposed to take this? This... Crazy, insane crap that she was flinging out at me. It couldn't have been true... She didn't even know me. How could she know that my birth father was something evil and wicked, or that my life was gonna be in anymore danger later, than it was now?

If it wasn't for the fact that she had somehow known about Max following me... I might have been quick to say bull crap on everything she had said.

"I gotta go," I replied, starting down the steps. "They're gonna get impatient."

"Remember what I said... Take my advice, Lori. I know it's scary, and you might not believe me, but... It's what's best for you." She finished.

I didn't say another word and instead jumped back in the car, and after a wave from Sam and Dean to the woman, we sped off down the street.

Fallen into silence, I could feel both Sam and Dean taking subtle glances at me from the front seat.

"So," Dean broke the silence first as it turns out. "What'd she say?"

There was a sudden pit in my stomach that wouldn't fade away, my mind was reeling and I couldn't catch my breath. As much as I tried to convince myself that everything Missouri said was a lie, or just plain crap... I couldn't do it. Somehow... I knew she was telling the truth. Somehow she could sense that I was in danger, I had a hell hound following me, and whoever my birth father was was dangerous.

"Um," I cleared my throat and tried to find a way of saying it. "She... Seems to think that I should stick it out with you guys."

Sam turned, laying his arm on the back of the seat to look at me. "She said that?"

I nodded. "Yeah... She thinks that... Well, that you guys can help me, or something. _Not_, that I expect you to. Of course I'm not just gonna interfere in your guys lives or something; I'm still planning on going my own way after all of this is done."

Sam looked to Dean, and I was surprised to see that Dean's expression wasn't completely awful like it had been.

"Maybe she's right, Lori-" Sam replied. "Maybe you should stick around... At least long enough to figure everything out, right?"

"I don't get it," I sighed. "Why do you want me to stick around so bad? You don't even know me... I could be a liar and a murderer for all you know."

"You're not." Sam shook his head adamantly. "I can tell, Lori... And... I don't know why I think you should stay with us, I can't explain it, but... I just think you should."

Even though I expected some sort of sarcastic remark from Dean in response to that, he didn't give one. Instead, he just sat there silently behind the wheel, keeping his eyes fixed on the road.

"Well," I concluded. "We'll see what happens after we leave the hospital."

* * *

The hospital ended up being clear across town, and before we got there we stopped off at a gas station where Sam and Dean changed into some cheap suits they kept in the trunk. They seemed pretty concerned that I didn't have a suit jacket or something to help me blend in with them. I had no idea why they were dressed up like that, but figured it out once they got into the trunk a second time and pulled out a pair of fake ids. I should've figured that out on my own, I was an idiot... Of course this had to do with their hunting. Fake ids and cheap suits was kind of a known thing with hunters.

Once we got to the hospital I followed behind them, and they told me to just keep my mouth shut and to let them handle it. Considering this was all new to me, I didn't argue. And after stopping at the front desk Sam stepped forward and offered up a nice smile.

"Hi, we need to know if there's a patient here by the name of Andrea. She'd probably be in her forties and up. I know it's not much info to go on, but unfortunately this was as much as our witness in question," He pointed at me. "Could give."

"Um," The nurse behind the desk shook off her confusion. "I'm sorry but what is this regarding?"

"A missing persons case, we believe that the patient here might have some information." Now Sam pulled out his badge, as did Dean. "If you need to call our supervisor..."

"No," The nurse interrupted. "That's not necessary... You said a patient named Andrea?"

She was already clicking on the computer, and apparently didn't care at all that the story Sam just rolled out was a load of crap.

Even though Missouri had told me that my birth mother wasn't mentally stable enough to give us any information, I was going to let Sam and Dean see that for themselves. I could see the look in Sam's eyes, how desperate he might have been to find out the truth about himself. Yeah, it sucked that he was going to be let down with this, but... What could I do about it?

It was strange that I very well might have been looking my mom straight in the face and I wasn't even fazed; I don't know what it was... Maybe it was the fact that she'd given me up that made me not care? I'm assuming that's what it was, or... Maybe it was the fact that this woman had a child with someone that was evil and dangerous... I guess there was a possibility that she didn't have me out of her own free will, anything is possible... I just hoped that wasn't it. How awful would that be?

"Alright," The nurse said with a sigh. "We've got three patients here with the first name Andrea, one is only eighteen so that strikes her off the list," She continued to read. "The second is elderly, seventy three, and the last fits the description you gave. She's fifty two."

After her expression shifted, Sam and Dean exchanged looks.

"Is there a problem?" Dean asked.

"The woman you're wanting to talk to, she hasn't said a word since she was admitted twenty four years ago." The nurse replied.

Twenty four years ago... Must have been right after I was born then.

"We'd still like to see her if that's possible." Sam nodded.

"Room 302, you'll have to get buzzed in, but I'll let them know you're coming."

We started for the elevators and I remained silent up until we reached the sealed off hallway where an orderly had to let us through. And still I didn't speak as we reached room 302 and Sam pushed the door open.

"You gonna be okay?" Dean asked, which took me by surprise... He didn't exactly seem too concerned with me so far.

"Ask me that after we leave." I replied.

"Hey, if this is gonna be too hard on you, you don't have to come in, Lori-" Sam added. "You can let us handle it."

"No. I think it'd be good if I listened in... Just in case."

His puppy eyes showed a multitude of thoughts and emotions, none of which I could read. Still, he stepped inside with Dean following and I pulled up the rear.

The room was blank of furniture but for a bed and a rocking chair. There was finger paintings taped up on practically every square inch of walls, and even some taped onto the screened over windows. They were all the same thing, over and over again. A dark background with a silhouette of what I guess was supposed to be a man, that was depicted with bright yellow paint that had been smudged and blended to give off the illusion of a glow... At least I think that's what it was supposed to be. For all I knew it was just a blob of nothingness.

And... Who was probably my mother was sitting in the rocking chair, staring out the window blankly.

She looked like she would have been pretty back in the day. With dark blonde hair and nice hazel eyes, but the years of being stuck here had aged her. The deep set wrinkles around her eyes and creases at the corners of her mouth told me she'd spent many days in here crying.

There was a tray of uneaten food sitting in front of her, which looked to have been smashed into an unrecognizable glob of yuck.

"Excuse me," Sam said, minding his tone. "Is your name Andrea?"

Naturally she didn't respond, and didn't even blink. I honestly wasn't sure if the woman could even hear me.

Dean cleared his throat, rounding to face her as he leaned against the windowsill behind him.

"We're here to talk to you about your daughter," He said now. "The one you gave up for adoption."

That forced her to shift her eyes up to him, but the look inside of them was nothing short of terror.

"No, no no-" She said, shaking her head. "We don't talk about her. Can't talk about her."

"Why, Andrea?" Sam continued, kneeling down beside her with his puppy eyes working to the max. "Why can't you talk about her?"

"Can't talk about her. She's gone." She answered, shaking her head over and over.

Dean glanced to me, but I couldn't get the lump out of my throat.

"What do you mean gone?"

"I made her go away... Couldn't keep her, if I did... It was dangerous, so I gave her away." Now she nodded. "It was safer that way... Her father couldn't get her."

That cloud of uncertainty started to suffocate me after hearing that, and I looked to Sam and Dean in a panic. Missouri said I shouldn't dig into who my father was... She was pretty damn clear about that.

"Who's her father, Andrea?" Sam continued, softening his tone even more.

"Awful. Awful." She started violently twitching. "He was awful. They took me to where he was... Said he wanted a child."

"Who was he?" Dean repeated, only his tone was more stern.

She was sobbing by this point, the tears running down her face like a dam had busted.

"Andrea," Dean leaned closer. "_Who _is he?"

By now it was as though she sensed me standing behind her, as she turned and gazed up at me, her eyes going wide.

"No!" She screamed. "No! You shouldn't be here! Get out! Go away! He'll come if you're here! Go!" She fell out of her chair and crawled across the room, stopping in the corner where she curled up in the fetal position and started rocking. "Get out! Please! I don't want him here!"

I slowly started backing up towards the door, running straight into two orderlies that came rushing inside.

"You need to leave." One man said, moving across the room with a syringe in hand. "Now!"

"Okay, calm down... We're going." Sam said, and they started towards me and he hooked me around the elbow and pulled me from the room.

We rushed out and down the hallway, making it back to the elevators but it didn't matter. I could still hear the woman's screams echoing down towards us. And once we were in the elevator, Sam was jamming the button over and over again willing the doors to close.

"Dammit." Dean said, shaking his head. "That didn't go as planned."

"I'm sorry, Lori," Sam added. "That was... Not what we wanted to happen."

I was going to throw up... I needed air, I needed booze... I needed to get the hell out and away from this situation as quickly as possible. To think that just a few days ago my life was... Well it wasn't good exactly, but at least I didn't have this cloud of knowledge hovering over me. Yeah, I always thought I wanted to know who I really was, and why I had these abilities, but now I was seriously rethinking that. If it was going to be like this from here on out, I think I would rather live in the dark.

As soon as the elevator doors open I pushed past them and darted out the door and into the parking lot. Max was waiting just off the edges, under a tree as he usually was, staring at me with those glowing red eyes in curiosity.

"Lori," Sam said, jogging to catch up with me. "I'm sorry about this. We were just trying-"

"You were trying to get answers for yourself, Sam." I interrupted, glaring up at him. "Which I understand, you want to know the truth about yourself, fine... That's great. But next time... Leave me the hell out of it!"

He sighed, nodding as his forehead creased in concern. "I really am sorry."

"Maybe you are," I started for the car and grabbed my things from the backseat. "But it doesn't matter. This was a stupid idea and I need to go."

"Well, wait," Yet again he grabbed my arm. "I thought you were gonna stick it out with us for a while."

"It's a bad idea." I spat back. "Nothing good is gonna come from it. I need to be by myself, it's safer that way. You heard what she said in there, my real dad isn't someone you want to fuck with. If I stay with you two... What happens if he tracks me down, huh? He could kill both of you."

Dean moved closer, his strides were much slower and longer than Sam's, but his expression just as serious.

"It's dangerous for you out there by yourself too, Lori," He replied. "If you wanna keep your ass safe, then you need to stay with us."

"No," I shook my head and started walking with them following. "This was stupid and I need to get out of here... Thanks for trying to help me, guys, but... This is the last you'll be seeing me."

I lugged my bag up over my shoulder and kept on walking, and thankfully they didn't follow me anymore.

This was stupid, more than stupid and I should have known better than to ever contemplate going with these guys. It was gonna bring about nothing but trouble. Trouble and pain.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Thanks for everyone that's favorited and followed, as well as the reviews :)**_

* * *

A week passed since I ditched Sam and Dean; and I was thankful that I hadn't yet again run into them. Whatever happened at that damn hospital still had my stomach twisted into knots. Seeing my birth mother so terrified, yelling and screaming for me to leave because she was afraid of my father showing up. I suppose you can imagine how traumatizing that might be.

I didn't need any of that. My life was much simpler living in the dark and I cursed the day I ever ran into Sam and Dean Winchester.

I never should have listened to Sam; never should have let him convince me to learn the "truth" about who I was... Because now... Now traveling out there by myself suddenly scared me to death. I was never afraid before, I didn't need to be. Max was always there to protect me, and it's not like there was a weapon that could kill me, but still... Now I was scared, dammit; those assholes had gone and majorly fucked up my life. Why couldn't I have just listened to instincts once I realized they were hunters, grabbed my things and ran away from that small Georgia town?

Now I didn't know what to do with myself. I was questioning things that I never used to question. Suddenly, using my abilities to survive was pecking away at me to the point I hadn't eaten in two damn days, simply because I couldn't "request" any money from anyone. And forget sleeping under a roof... That hadn't happened in even longer than that. I'd been camping out on bus stop benches, or under the awnings of buildings if I happened to come across any. I was exhausted and hungry and more miserable then I'd been in ages. Not only that but I was even more wary of anyone I happened to be around; looking at every man out there and wondering "Is that my dad? Will he kill me?". It finally came down to me avoiding busy streets all together, and traveling down back country roads that were basically abandoned just to avoid seeing anyone.

After four days passed that I hadn't eaten anything more than someones left over burrito in a trash can, I finally decided that I needed to do something or I was gonna collapse.

I hadn't even been keeping track of how much I'd traveled up until I saw a sign that said, "Welcome to Knoxville".

So I was in Tennessee now, I hadn't made as much distance as I'd hoped for, but regardless of that, at least there was people everywhere that I could manipulate some money out of.

I walked for a good two hours until coming to a busy street downtown that was crowded with people, restaurants and other businesses. Not to mention the traffic was just insane. And after gathering a good two hundred bucks, I started for the nearest place that could give me some damn food.

I'd taken a seat at another outdoor table, grabbing the menu and flicking through it when the waitress approached.

"What can I get you?"

"Iced tea first off, please. It's hotter then hell out here."

She chuckled at that. "You're probably right, are you ready to order anything else?"

"Yeah, bring me the..." I trailed off once I saw a familiar vehicle roll on past, but shook it off. "The chicken tacos, thanks."

"Coming right up."

I watched her disappear inside as I strained my neck trying to peer over all the people to see the red colored El Camino turn down another busy street and vanish.

Nah... It wasn't anything. I was just extra paranoid now thanks to Sam and Dean.

Minutes later I had my drink in front of me which I practically gulped down. I was anxious, fidgety, and eyeballing every freakin' person that happened to walk past on the sidewalk, or take a seat outside under the umbrellas. No one seemed to be paying me any mind though, and I knew I was freaking myself out for nothing, so I took a few deep breaths and tried to calm down. If I was sitting there like some crazy person about ready to snap and scream just if someone looked at me in the wrong way, I was only going to draw more attention to me.

Once I got my food I snarfed down my tacos like a starving animal, barely taking a chance to breathe in between cheek bulging bites. God they were delicious, and I knew from here on out I couldn't allow myself to get so hungry again. It only weakened me, and I needed to keep my strength up so I could keep moving.

After I was done, I ordered even more tacos to go so I'd have something to eat later in my motel room, then took off again. Normally I'd stay in a cheap little piece of crap motel, one that was out in the middle of no where, but every once in a while I'd change things up a little. This time, I got a nice hotel room that was downtown and had a decent view of the city. My room was on the twelfth floor, which normally I wouldn't be comfortable with; generally I'd stick to the first floor so I could make a speedy get away if the time came for it, but... This time I was allowing it.

The room was amazing, the bed was soft and everything smelled clean. The bathroom had a jacuzzi, and I ended up soaking in a cold bath for more than an hour before I pulled myself out. I was too exhausted for words, too exhausted to even bother getting dressed so I crashed on the bed in a bathrobe and started to drift off instantly.

I wasn't even asleep for twenty minutes before I heard a knock at my door, followed by a "Room Service."

Instantly I sat up, my brows squeezing together. No, I didn't order room service, but I still sneaked my way to the door anyhow and took a glance out the peephole.

After a relieved sigh at seeing a room service cart and a bellboy with a hat pulled down, I pulled the door open.

"Sorry, I didn't order room service, you got the wrong-"

My words cut off when suddenly a hand reached out and plunged a needle into the side of my neck. Not even half a second later I felt my eyes roll back in my head as I hit the ground with a thump.

* * *

When I felt myself coming around, my eyes opened to find that I was blindfolded, and my feet and ankles were chained to a chair.

The air was cold and damp around me, I could hear water dripping down from the ceiling, every once in a while a shrill drop hitting me on my forearm. It smelled foul in here, moist and dank and mildewy, and I could distinctly hear rats squeaking in the distance.

But I couldn't move... I couldn't move at all, and my head was still spinning from whatever I'd been injected with.

"Glad you're awake," I heard a familiar voice say. "It's been a while, Lori... How long's it been? Two years?"

I swallowed hard, feeling my blood run icy cold at hearing that dreadful voice. I guess that I wasn't being paranoid about seeing that red El Camino. "About two years, I think."

He chuckled. "So you remember me?"

"How could I forget... Gordon Walker."

"I'm touched," I could hear him pacing around me in a circle. "And here I thought that a crazy bitch like you would've forgot me a long time ago."

"Don't sell yourself short, Gordon. And _I'm _the crazy one? I don't think so... I wasn't the one that was doing the stabbing after all."

"Yeah, mistake on my part I thought that would actually kill you." He stopped in front of me, and I could feel him lean over in my face. "A mistake I won't be making a second time, not to worry."

"We've been through this, Gordon. You tried to stab me, to shoot me, to strangle me... What else is there?"

"Haven't tried decapitation," He replied, and I felt myself go stiff. "But... Not yet, we aren't getting to that yet... First... You're gonna do me a little favor."

I swallowed. "What kind of favor?" He crouched down beside me, and I felt him reach under the bathrobe I was still wearing and grope my thigh. "Oh you've gotta be fucking kidding me if you think I'm going to do that?"

"I take what I want, Lori... You wouldn't have to do anything... If I wanted that, I'd take it... But don't worry that's not what I want... At least not yet."

Even so he ran his hand up my inner thigh until I smashed my legs together.

"Then what do you want?" I spat out, cringing.

"Little bird told me that you're friends with the Winchesters'... Am I mistaken?"

My heart fell to my stomach. "Who? I'm not friends with anyone. If you're as good a hunter as you make yourself out to be then you'd know I have no friends."

"You didn't," He retorted, finally standing. "Not until recently. Look, don't even bother lying, because there's no point in it... You're friends with Sam Winchester, and what you're gonna do for me is call him... Have him meet you here. Tell him you need help, make up a story, I don't care what; but get him here... Understand?"

I sighed, trying my best to churn up as much of my energies as I could to break the binds, but for some odd reason nothing happened. He must have been using some kind of spelled chains, somehow.

"I told you I don't know Sam Winchester, so I can't really call him and ask for help if I don't know him, right?" I replied.

"There's an easy way to go about this, Lori; and a hard way. The hard way that you know about is painful. Now normally I wouldn't even make a deal with a piece of monster filth like you, but I'm trying to get my point across. Now, the easy way... I don't touch you... What's it gonna be?"

I shuddered slightly, feeling my hands start to shake. The last thing I wanted to do was give in to this bastard, especially if it meant putting Sam and Dean at risk, but... I'd been tortured by Gordon Walker before, and I wasn't looking forward to it happening again.

"Don't bother trying to call your hound," Gordon went on. "I've salted around every inch of this place... He's not getting in."

"Why do... Why do you want Sam?" I choked out.

"He's part of this too, Lori... Just like you are... And he has to die."

"Why?" I was just trying to delay him as much as possible.

"Because he's dangerous... Eventually he's gonna turn, and if that happens, well... The world is gonna be destroyed."

I felt myself snicker. "Sam Winchester destroying the world? Have you ever even _met _him? He's a puppy dog."

"Puppy dog now, rabid pit bull later, Lori." He reached over and grabbed the back of my neck. "Now, are you going to call him... Or not?"

Even though I was blindfolded I closed my eyes and tried not to cry.

"I'll call him." I replied weakly.

"Good," He pulled out a phone and started dialing. "Make it convincing, sweetheart."

After a few deep breaths I listened to the ringing in my ear before he picked up.

"Hello?"

I cringed at hearing his voice, wishing he wouldn't have answered that damn call. "Uh, hey, Sam... This is Lori."

"Lori?" He suddenly sounded so upbeat. "Wow, uh... Didn't think I'd ever hear from you again."

"Yeah, um... Listen... I know after what happened," I paused, and knew the only way that Sam might realize I was trying to lure him right to Gordon was if I made up some crap story. "I'm sorry I hit you, okay? I lost my temper, I shouldn't have attacked you like that, but... I'm in trouble, and I need you guys to help me."

There was silence for a long thirty seconds, and I could practically see the gears in his head turning. Because, no shit, I never hit or attacked him.

"Lori... What's going on?"

"Yeah... I know, I don't have a right to ask for help after what I did, but... Please, I'm in a lot of trouble and I don't think I can get myself out of it, it's like I'm... It's like I'm all tied up or something."

Gordon promptly hit me on the back of the head after that and I instantly saw stars.

"Lori... Does someone have you?" Sam replied, and now he sounded pissed.

"I just need help, Sam."

"Where are you?"

"You'll have to trace the phone I called from... Track the GPS on it, I don't know the address right off."

"Okay, don't worry... We'll be there as soon as we can."

I bit my lip to keep from crying. "Be careful, Sam."

And then Gordon snapped the phone closed and ended the call, while tightening his grip on the back of my neck.

"You fucked up, Lori... But I suppose it would motivate them to get here faster that way. They're the types that always respond to a damsel in distress."

There was silence for a good ten seconds before I suddenly felt a knife plunge into my rib cage. I instantly screamed, as he kept the knife in there too long, then yanked it out with a jagged swipe. My breath caught in my throat as I could feel blood oozing out and soaking my bathrobe. Normally it wouldn't take long for my wounds to close over, but whatever spells he had on the chains around me was preventing that.

"At least if you're weak from blood loss you won't be able to fight," Gordon said, then patted my shoulder. "Just sit tight, Lori... It will all be over soon."

* * *

I awoke to the sounds of gunshots, that were muffled and seemed so far away. I couldn't even hold my own head up, could barely blink or take a breath even... Gordon had been using me as a human pincushion for the last three hours, and I didn't think there was an area of my body that hadn't been sliced or stabbed at. He was weakening me as much as he could, so I wouldn't be able to fight him once he finally decided to try and finish me off. Decapitation he said... Yeah, somehow I didn't see my body healing from that one.

If I was a normal human I knew I'd be dead by how much blood I'd lost, but... Something like that didn't kill whatever I was, but it definitely made me feel like death. The gunshots kept going as finally my ears started to unclog and I could tell it was happening right in the same room as me, but thanks to the blindfold I couldn't see anything.

Before long, the gunshots finally stopped, and I heard frantic footsteps growing nearer, before someone reached down and touched my arm.

"Hey, hey," It was Sam. "It's gonna be okay, Lori. We're here."

But I couldn't say anything, I didn't have the strength, and when he pulled the blindfold off, my vision was clouded. I could just barely make out Sam's face as he struggled to unchain me, while Dean stood in the background keeping a look out.

"G-Gordon..." I just barely managed to mutter.

"He took off, it's gonna be okay. Nothing to worry about." Sam replied, and with a final yank the chains clinked to the hard concrete. "We're gonna get you outa here."

Once I was free he carefully reached down and scooped me up, which resulted in me yelping in pain.

"I'm sorry," He said, cringing. "Just hang on... Dean, let's go."

Dean nodded, passing me a quick glance as he led the way out of this old rat infested building and back out to where their car was parked. I never thought I'd be so happy to see that Impala, or Sam and Dean for that matter. After he laid me in the backseat, he climbed in with me while Dean jumped in the drivers seat and we peeled away from the area.

"Should we go to a hospital?" Dean asked, taking peaks in the rear view mirror. "She's lost a lot of blood, man."

"I don't know... Lori... Do you need to go to a hospital?" Sam nudged me until my eyes opened.

"N-No..." I stuttered. "They... Can't do... Anything."

Dean let out a sigh. "Okay, then we'll find a place to crash until she heals up."

Sam was trying his best to examine my injuries without peaking too much under my bathrobe, but in the darkness of the car he couldn't make anything out. It was pointless anyways, within a few hours, maybe a day, I would be completely healed.

We drove for a good hour before finally coming to a stop, and after Dean made a quick trip into the motels office and booked a room, he jogged back out and drove to outside our door. Afterwards he rounded the car and helped Sam in pulling me out and carrying me inside. And for the next hour or so that I was in and out of consciousness I knew they were stitching up all the cuts and stab wounds I had.

"That Gordon Walker is one sick son of a bitch," Dean broke through my daze. "I knew he stooped to low levels, but... Never thought he'd stoop this low."

I could hear the tearing of medical tape being ripped, along with gauze and other things.

"He missed his opportunity the last time," Sam replied, as he blotted some kind of numbing agent on my wounds. "I guess he's getting desperate."

"What I don't get though," Dean went on. "Is why did he think to use her to get at us? We barely know 'er."

"Good question," Sam sighed. "Maybe because he thinks I'm gonna go dark side, and Lori's connected to everything somehow?"

My eyes slowly parted and I noticed they were both hovering over me. Dean was holding a flash light so Sam could see, considering the light in this room sucked; and Sam was threading a needle to stitch me up with.

"Gordon," I garbled out. "He's come after me before."

"He has? Why?" Dean replied.

"Same reason you put a gun to my head," I snickered. "I'm a freak."

Oddly enough Dean didn't even flinch a smile at that, and instead looked guilty; and Sam's face was even more pitiful than before.

"Lori... You're not a freak," He said. "Gordon's just... He's a psychopath."

"Don't I know it," I tried to sit up but was met with resistance when Dean put his hand on my shoulder.

"You can't be movin' around just yet... He busted you up pretty good."

"Yeah... Not the first time." I groaned, rubbing my aching head. "Unfortunately."

Even more so Dean looked guilty. "How many times has this happened?"

Swallowing, this time I managed to force myself to sit up without Dean stopping me. "Once... But it was worse than this time... It lasted a couple days before I managed to get loose. The sicko has a thing for torturing I guess. And I guess he was having trouble at killing me."

"Shit..." Dean ran his hand down his face. "What'd he do?"

"What didn't he do?" I replied, reaching for a glass of water on the nightstand. "Let's just say that we've checked shooting, stabbing and strangling off the list of things that can't kill me."

Both brothers seemed to loose all color from their faces after I said that.

"I'm so sorry, Lori..." Sam said. "That's just... Horrible."

I shrugged, trying to play it off. "Well, it's not like I'm not used to it. Hunters have been after me since I was fourteen."

But they didn't fall for my casual and nonchalant attitude; really who would? It was obviously a coverup so they wouldn't know how horrible I really felt, how broken and just plain exhausted because of it all. No one, no matter how strong they might be, could deal with constantly being hunted ever since you were a kid.

"Anyways," Dean cut through the awkward silence. "You feel up to eating anything? I could go grab some burgers?"

Actually, I wasn't the slightest bit hungry and the thought of food made me want to puke; but eating after being hurt like this always helped me to heal faster.

"Thanks," I said, giving a faint smile. "I guess I could go for one."

He nodded and grabbed his jacket. "Come lock up after me, Sammy."

Sam followed after him and once he was outside, he quickly shut the door and double locked it. Seconds later I heard the Impala squealing out of the motel lot and fading in the distance.

It was... Uncomfortable to say the least, being alone with Sam in this room. Yeah I knew now he wasn't some crazy guy that was going to kill me, but... When you grow up a loner pretty much your entire life... Being around anyone, alone no less, was just awkward and strange.

He must have sensed my uneasiness so he made sure to sit down at the table across the room.

"So... Under the circumstances, Lori; I don't think it'd be a good idea if you went off on your own anymore." He said. "Especially if you got Gordon Walker coming after you."

"I can dodge him, Sam," I replied. "I've done it before."

"Well no offense... But you don't seem to be doing a very good job at it... Considering..."

"Yeah... Guess you might be right about that."

He looked away, clenching his jaw before asking, "Lori... When we got to that building... I noticed that Gordon had lined the windows and doors with salt... Why would he do that?"

After that question I tried not to let him see the panic in my eyes, so I quickly let them fall to my lap. "I have no idea? Unless he knows something I don't?"

Even though I wasn't looking, I could feel his eyes burning into me.

"Why was there salt lines, Lori?" He repeated. "You're not a demon, you're certainly not a spirit, so that tells me he wasn't trying to keep you inside with it. So... What was he trying to keep _out_?"

"Sam, I don't know," I replied, glaring at him point blank. "How would I know what's going through that psychos head?" Swallowing, he didn't look convinced, not at all. "Maybe, because no one knows what I am... Maybe he thinks I have something to do with demons? I really don't know."

He let out a sigh. "Lori I want us to trust each other. If we're gonna stand any chance at all at helping each other then there can't be any secrets, so... Tell me why there was salt lines."

"I can't tell you." I replied.

"Why not?"

"Because believe me, you wouldn't understand."

Sam sat back, and pushed his hair off his forehead. "Okay, we're all entitled to our own secrets I guess, so... If you can tell me that whatever it is, isn't gonna be dangerous to me and Dean... I'll drop it."

At a quick glance to the window, I could just barely see Max patrolling the parking lot as usual.

"It's not dangerous to you guys. I promise." I said.

He was skeptical, I knew he was but nodded despite it. "Then I'm gonna trust you with this one, Lori."

Yeah I hoped that wouldn't end up backfiring on me later.


End file.
